This invention relates to a fishing line release and fish bite alarm apparatus, in particular, to an apparatus for detecting a fish biting a lure or bait attached to the fishing line and exerting sufficient tension on the line to release it and activating an alarm for alerting the fisherman. Various such apparatus have been disclosed in the past.
One such fish bite alarm and fishing line release device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: US 2003/0097779 A1, dated May 29, 2003, by Robert Shackelford. The Shackelford device discloses a line holding and release device preferably including two fingers arranged for holding the line. A spring bias arrangement with a tension adjusting knob for triggering the release of the line and activating an alarm circuit is disclosed. The spring arrangement is mechanically connected to the fingers to cause a release of the line upon a fish striking.
Another example of such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,691, issued Apr. 20, 1999, to Lawrence Zepeda, Sr. The Zepeda device utilizes a fish bite indicator in combination with a fishing rod and reel to provide an audible and/or visual signal when the fishing line is under a sufficient state of tension. The fishing line is threaded through a loop at one end of the oscillating arm below the rod in such a way to cause the arm to move upward toward the rod when the line has sufficient tension to indicate a fish strike. The other end of the arm is configured to activate the audible and/or visual signal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,931 issued Feb. 9, 1999, to Brain G. Morris et al, is disclosed a self-contained, battery operated fishing line tension detector and alarm system that adapts to a conventional fishing rod, reel and line assembly. The system detects the feeding activity or strike of a fish by detected the related change in the tension of the line. Engagement and disengagement of the line takes place without the person having to handle the line.
A fish bite signal apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,180 issued Nov. 16, 1993, to Brian Foster et al. The Foster patent discloses a fishing rod/line signaling device for attachment to a rod near the handle. The device receives the fishing line is a way that an audible and/or visual alarm will be activated when a fish strikes. A pair of spring biased elements are adapted to receive the fishing line there between and permit the fishing line to be pulled out there from.
Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,185 issued Aug. 9, 1983, to Joseph M. Roberts, Sr. The Roberts device discloses a fishing alarm, including a battery, alarm, electrical interconnect, and switch actuator mounted within a housing. The switch uses a planar member with two conductive layers on one major surface. A rotatable pin extends through the planar member with a wiper blade fastened to one end of the pin in contact with one conductive layer and rotatable into contact with the other conductive layer. A lever is attached to the other end of the pin and extends through the housing. A fishing line engages the lever and the pull on the line rotates the pin and wiper blade to actuate the alarm. A manually operable screw engages the pin or planar member to establish drag on the switch.
The prior art devices described thus far are relatively complex, and are somewhat constrained as to the degree of allowed adjustment of the tension on the fishing line while at the same time maintaining the reliability of the functioning of the device upon a fish striking the line in virtually any weather condition.